Instinct To Kiss
by infamous-poohead
Summary: -Oneshot- "Instict," he paused before continuing, "Is NOT when a girl decides to shut a boy up by kissing him. That’s more of a desire." Drew smirked. May flinched. She knew she was running out of excuses. Contestshipping.


**Aishmish: Ello! Okay so I actually got this idea in a dream. R&R pwease *flutters eyelashes***

**Drew: Are you acting cute?**

**Aishmish: I don't have to act. **

**Drew: ... Well stop. Acting isn't really your best skill. *does hair flippy thing***

**Aishmish: OKAY GRASSHEAD! I AM THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY! I CAN DYE YOUR HAIR BLUE AND PINK AND DRESS YOU UP AS SAILOR MOON!**

**Drew: ... Fine.**

**Aishmish: Say it. *intense eyes***

**Drew: ... You're cute.**

**Aishmish: Damn right I am! On with the story.**

* * *

It was instinct. Pure instinct. It was so pure that no one had ever thought to use that instinct, until now. There they were, May Maples and Drew Hayden, fighting again, but not for the better co-ordinator, but for instinct.

"May, how many more times are you going to deny the fact? What you did was not- I REPEAT- _not_ instinct,"

"YES IT WAS!!" Drew sighed.

"Okay so let me get this clear. You said I was talking too much, and to shut me up, you decided to _kiss_ me?" Drew smirked when he mentioned the kiss.

"It was NOT a kiss!"

"...Right, I forgot. It was mouth- to- mouth, lip-lockin-" May cut him off.

"IT WAS JUST A WAY TO SHUT YOU UP! IT. WAS. INSTICT!!" May kept repeating those words, but it was obvious to Drew, and to _herself_, that she was lying. Yes, it did shut Drew up, which is what she was intentionally hoping for, but there was more than just the hope of quieting Drew. There was a hope to feel the lips that were constantly taunting her, because through all the taunting, what was written between the lines had been heard by something deep inside her.

"Instinct? May, instinct is when a boy beats up another guy, because he was staring at his girlfriend. Instinct's when you slap a fly off your nose. Instict," he paused before continuing, "Is NOT when a girl decides to _shut a boy up_ by kissing him. That's more of a desire." Drew smirked_. _May flinched. She knew she was running out of excuses.

"Desire? I don't _desire_ to _kiss_ someone like YOU! I never will! You... YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" May was ready to explode. Here she was, her secret of liking Drew, ready to be exposed, and all he could do, was mock her about it.

"_I'm_ a jerk? Tell me, why _am_ I a jerk? Is it because I'm saying the truth about your feelings towards me? Or is it just because I'm right again? Whi-"

"STOP IT!" May was shouting at Drew now. She couldn't take it. He was purposely making her mad. "Fine! YOU! ARE! RIGHT! You're right about my feelings! Half of me _did_ kiss you because I wanted to! Are you satisfied now?" May's body was trembling, because of how stupid she probably looked in front of him, but Drew just stayed calm. The smirk on his face was gone, and he had flinched from her yelling, but he was calm.

"You talk a lot, y'know that right?" Drew stated, pushing May's metaphoric buttons, and her _in control_ button had probably broke down. May was filled with rage. She thought just maybe he could ease it down after her yelling.

"YOU JERK, YOU GREEN HAIRED JERK! YOU- YOU JUST _NEVER_ STOP DO YOU? EVEN WHEN I _AM _GIVING IN, YOU _STILL_ TAUNT ME! WHY? HOW MU-" May felt herself being pulled in by Drew's arms, embracing her. "Wha-"

"Don't ruin the moment," May knew Drew was smirking.

"What?" May asked, flustered.

"It's called a _hug._ People do this when they care about someone. Duh." He smirked, slowly stroking her hair.

"But... why?"

"To shut you up." He looked directly at her, his smirk plastered on his face.

"Shut _me _up? Who was the one talking so much? Who was the one constantly putting me down and taunting me even when I give in for once? And n-" May was once again silenced, but this time, it was a familiar scene. The warm feeling of Drew's lips came back. May's eyes shot up. She felt Drew smirk.

"May," he muttered against her lips. "When someone's kissing you, you _close_ your eyes." May realized her eyes were still open. She blushed as they parted, and rested her forehead on his chest. "Aww what's wrong? Shy?" He purred in her ear, causing her to blush more. She tried to glare to take his eyes of her blush.

"You're a jerk," She lightly hit his shoulder. "So... was that desire?"

"Obviously. You're so dense... But... If I ever talked on and on like I did before, would shut me up the same way before?" May glared.

"Only if you were being that annoying... which you better not!"

"Well... in that case, have I ever told you that you eat too much? And also, when you deny the fact that you eat too much, you're probably telling the biggest lie ever, and you shouldn't be lying in the first place, because someone like could kill yourself with too many lies. Oh and how you always trip over things... would it kill you to be a bit more co-ordinated, I mean you ARE supposed to be a-"

"DREW!"

* * *

**Aishmish: Teeheee...**

**May: ...I hate you...**

**Aishmish: Oh! Go make out with your Drewsy! Anyways hope you enjoyed xD**


End file.
